The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a control chip of a common touch sensing panel with a non-rectangular outline, especially a touch sensing panel with a circle outline or an elliptical outline, needs to receive a complex sensing signal or perform a large amount of calculation, to precisely locate an actual position at which a user touches the touch sensing panel. However, with development of portable touch sensing display apparatuses such as smartphones and intelligent watches, an overall weight is reduced to satisfy a lightness and thinness trend. Especially, the weight of the battery is reduced, and capacity of the battery is also reduced. Therefore, after supplying power to a display component, the battery cannot supply much power to the control chip for complex positioning calculation. Therefore, it is expected to reduce positioning calculation complexity of many touch sensing panels, so as to reduce power required by a user to touch the position, and improve positioning preciseness. However, such an expectation usually cannot be achieved due to various limitations. For example, for some non-rectangular touch sensing panels, rectangular grids are formed still by using sensing electrodes and drive electrodes that are intersected in an X-Y direction, and a touch position of a user is positioned by using the rectangular grids. However, an incomplete rectangular grid may exist on an edge of a touch sensing panel, and a relatively complex electrical signal change may correspondingly occur. Consequently, calculation complexity is increased. Further, more calculation resources and power are consumed. Alternatively, for some touch sensing panels, the surface of the touch sensing panel may be divided into a plurality of small units, and each small unit is provided with an independent sensor. However, a drive design of such a touch sensing panel is relatively complex, and due to limitations of the capability and power consumption of a drive chip, the touch sensing panel cannot be widely applied. Alternatively, some touch sensing panels are provided with sensing electrodes arranged in concentric circles and radial drive electrodes. However, in such a touch sensing panel, some electrodes close to the center of the touch sensing panel are too dense, and in addition to an inter-electrode interaction effect, multiple signal changes may occur. Consequently, it is difficult for the control chip to perform determining.
It can be seen that the foregoing existing architecture obviously has inconvenience and disadvantages, and needs to be further improved. To resolve the foregoing problem, persons in related fields are trying their best to find the solution, but for a long time, a proper manner is still not found. Therefore, how to effectively resolve the foregoing problem is currently an important research subject, and should also become a target for the related field now.